The Duster Disagreement
by Book.Wretched
Summary: Takes place after the last book. Just a short Romitri one shot, where Dimitri returns unexpectedly to surprise Rose and the following morning she steals his leather duster to see what he does. It's fluff, but not bad fluff (I hope)


***Kind of updated, I changed some of the wording. Maybe edited would be more accurate***

* * *

I was rudely awakened by a flying pillow smack to the face. When I opened my eyes I almost burned out my retinas because the room was so bright. For some reason the curtains were thrown wide open and the harsh sunlight was streaming through the window.

But my internal complainants were halted in their tracks as soon as I got up the nerve to crack my eyelids open. Dimitri was kneeling on the couch, flinging cushions in every direction and and cursing in Russian. He was stark naked.

The sunlight illuminated the beautiful curves of his muscles, as well as the lighter tones in his long hair that hung loose around his shoulders from last night. Other signs of his unexpected homecoming were scattered around the room and I briefly wondered how my favourite thong got looped around a blade of the ceiling fan.

"Where is it?" exclaimed Dimitri, along with numerous other Russian expletives that I still couldn't understand. He was now lying on the carpeted floor, scrabbling underneath the couch.

Of course, I knew exactly what he was searching for, since I was the one who hid it the previous evening while he was… otherwise occupied. Unable to contain myself any longer, I let out a giggle. He froze.

Then, slowly and menacingly, he stood up and turned around. His eyes fell on where I lay on the bed, the telltale lump underneath the sheets. "Rose," he said darkly, "Where is my duster?"

I internally strategized the best way to play this. After flicking through numerous options, I decided that feigning ignorance would probably annoy him most.

"What duster?" I said innocently, but unable to keep the grin off my face.

Dimitri narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. "Where did you put it?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's around here somewhere," I replied sweetly. "After all, you were quite enthusiastic last night." My eyes flicked upward to the current destination of my underwear.

He followed my gaze and seemed as surprised as I was to see the suspended evidence. He reached up to retrieve it, having to stretch onto his toes and extend his arm, giving me a spectacular view in the process. The old adage couldn't be truer in his case, I mused happily.

He flung my thong onto the couch in the corner, where it landed with a soft thud next to what appeared to be half of his white shirt. I thought I could see the other half hanging on the door handle across the room.

He drew himself up to his full height so that he loomed over me and drew my attention back to the matter at hand. "Rose, what did you do with my duster?" He asked in a voice filled with quiet menace.

"Gee, Dimitri, I really don't know," I replied with yet another mischievous grin. He studied my face for a moment and glanced around the room once more,then evidently he decided to change his approach.

He gave me a rather pathetic looking frown. "Come on, my shift starts in twenty minutes. I have to get dressed," he said, in a distinctly whiny tone.

Sulky Dimitri was a novelty I had rarely encountered and I sat up and laughed. He pouted for a moment,then sighed, returning his expression to normal.

"Rose, I have to meet Christian to escort him back to the helicopter. You know we only came back for one night," he reasoned, and it was my turn to pout as he continued. "If he hadn't wanted to see Queen Vasilisa as much as I wanted to see you, we wouldn't even have made the flight."

"You can call her Lissa, you know," I reminded him yet again, rolling my eyes. "She prefers it. And besides, I don't need a bond to tell you that she'll delay him longer than fifteen minutes." I raised an eyebrow.

"Roza," he said with an exasperated sigh, "Just give me my duster back."

"Why don't you come and get it?" I taunted, allowing the sheet I had been holding against myself to supply some modesty slip a few inches. The gesture didn't go unnoticed. With lightning fast guardian reflexes, he grabbed the bottom of the sheet and whipped it off the bed, leaving me entirely exposed and just as bare as he was.

He put his hands on the bottom of the mattress and leaned towards me, apparently of the opinion that he'd stripped me of my bargaining power as well as my covering.

"Give it back," he repeated.

"No," I replied with a stubborn shake of my head.

I saw him deliberate briefly and in the next instant his muscles were tensed to spring. I acted a moment before he did.

His attempt to pin me to the bed backfired as I used his extra momentum against him, pulling myself on top. He ended up lying face down on the bed, with me straddling him. He tried to invert the position, but I countered and he only succeeded in flipping himself over, with me in the same position as before.

He looked up at my face and I met his gaze, until his eyes traveled lower. I could tell by the pressure on my leg that he had noticed my state of undress. I gave him a sultry smile and then leaned down, placing my lips at his ear and taking care to press my bare chest against his.

"Sometimes I wonder which one you love more," I whispered seductively. "Me or that duster?"

His breathing was accelerated like his heartbeat, which I could feel faintly where our skin met.

"You're making me choose?" he asked. He attempted to sound incredulous, but didn't succeed very well in his breathless state.

I simply leaned back slowly and smiled at him. He seemed to have made his decision.

Half an hour later, I watched a smug looking Dimitri clad in the ordinary black guardian attire pick up his bag and reach for the door handle.

"What about your duster?" I called from my place in the bed.

He grinned and looked over his shoulder at me. "I'll buy a new one."

"I wouldn't want to waste your money," I smirked.

He was halfway through the door, but he turned again and his eyes roved appreciatively over my body one last time as I lay stretched out on the bed.

"Trust me, Roza," he said, closing the door, "It was worth every cent."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading. If you liked it (or didn't and can offer some constructive criticism), please review. This is my first attempt at a one shot, so please feel free to let me know what I'm dong right or wrong! Whether or not you favourite it is up to you. I suggest doing so, but I may be slightly biased.  
_**

 ** _I don't own Vampire academy or the characters therein._**


End file.
